Son of the Thain
by Trouble in the Night
Summary: Not much is said in the Scourging of the Shire, when Pippin sets out to rally the Tooks. Little does he know that the Tooks are planning a retaliation of their own. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Son of the Thain

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings

The Thain sat, cross legged on the ground, in much the same way as a young boy might. He winced at the thought, thinking of his own young boy, who had vanished without a trace, along with his cousins and close friends Merry Brandybuck and of course, Frodo Baggins, little more than a year ago. Of course, much had happened in that year, enough change had occurred to last the entire history of the Shire, though he wasn't sure the Shire even counted as the Shire anymore. He wondered briefly what had become of his son, and then quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. It didn't do to dwell on the past, dreams, what might have been or anything, really, especially now that ruffians had invaded the Shire and that treacherous upstart, Lotho _Sackville_-Baggins, had started playing chief.

For now, the best thing to do was to resist. Keeping the ruffians out of Tuckborough was a start, but they couldn't hold them off forever. He needed to get out, and perhaps take counsel with his brother-in-law, the Master of Buckland. They couldn't sit down and wait for something to happen. They had to either make a move or give in. The later was not an option in the Thain's mind. If they could only find the ruffians weak point…

Paladin's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Of course! The same guards couldn't stand outside Great Smials all the time. They must change shifts at some point. He would be a fool to suppose that each soldier didn't change shifts at different times, but supposing a mix up occurred as to who was replacing who outside the battlefield in the dead of night, they could perhaps get just a few hobbits out.

His heart rose in anticipation. After a moment, he realized he was grinning wildly, and quickly wiped the expression off his face. No one would take him seriously with a look like that, and the Thain always had to be taken seriously. Unless he was making a joke, of course, he thought with grim satisfaction.

He got to his feet and, desperately trying to stop himself from running, hurried back to Great Smials.

A wry smile stretched across Pippin's face as he rode forth into the fields ahead him. He laughed at the sound of Merry's horn-call which followed him, and he turned in his saddle to wave maniacally in his friend's general direction, although he well out of the eye's reach. What a sight he must be, a knight of Gondor, clad in only the finest armour, galloping forward in the green pastures, flanked by six of the finest young men. Not quite up to his standards, of course, but well above, well, say Merry's. He smiled to himself, looking forward to sharing that little joke with Frodo and Sam, with Merry within earshot, of course.

After a couple of hours, Pippin decided it was time he they slowed down, or else they might kill the ponies. He leaned back in his saddle, and tugged on the reins, and his pony slowed to a steady trot. Behind him, the others did the same.

"If we keep going for another hour," Pippin told the others breathlessly, "at the pace we're at now, we'll be a good hour's ride away from Tuckborough. I'd rather not risk camping any closer; we don't need to warn the ruffians. And it probably isn't the best idea to go charging into Tuckborough without a plan."

So they trotted for another hour, and then set up camp. They paid special attention to the ponies, knowing that if they were enough well rested, they could make the journey in just over half an hour. That evening they sat around the campfire, all eyes intent on Pippin as he desperately rummaged his brain for anything that resembled a plan.

Finally, Pippin lifted his head from his knees and stared around to circle. The light from the fire played across his face, and it seemed to his companions as if they were looking upon him for the first time. There were bags underneath his bloodshot eyes, ant his cheeks were sunken.

"Captain Peregrin? Are you alright?" one of his companions asked.

Pippin raised his head a little more. "Fine, fine" he said, as if he was talking to an annoying, over reactive matron. "Listen, I've got a plan, but I don't think you'll like it"

The council of Paladin sat round a table in the Thain's study, their eyes slanted together, foreheads creased in deep conversation. "We can't safely get more than three hobbits through, and any less is pointless," said Pearl Took, his eldest daughter.

His second eldest, Pimpernel, leaned back in her chair. "I don't know about any of this," she said. "Even if we did manage to get some hobbits out, what good would it do? We'd have no contact with them before they returned, after all. But my scouts have informed me that there has been strong disorganization amongst the ruffians recently, and I suggest we take advantage of that"

Paladin glanced between the two of them, and then surveyed the rest of his council. Adelard and his sons, Reginard and Everard, were looking desperate. Ferdibrand was looking almost angry about having the plan's flaws being pointed out. The rest were nodding in apparent agreement, with forlorn expressions on their faces, except Pervinca, his third daughter, who was always difficult to read.

"What do you think, Pervinca?" He asked, almost dreading her response.

Pervinca shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "If the whole Shire were to rise up against the ruffians, we may be able to force them out. The thing is you never know who you can trust nowadays."

"We can trust Saradoc," Paladin said, mostly to himself. He had never quite got along with the Master of Buckland unless he had to, but he couldn't deny that Saradoc was an invaluable ally.

Pervinca nodded. "Of course, if he hasn't already been dragged off to the lockholes, like poor old Will Whitfoot. We can't rely on the Master, father, or on any other hobbits in the Shire. For all we know, the ruffians decided they'd like to kill them all and we are the last hobbits left in the Shire."

Adelard regarded her with interest. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

Pervinca chewed her bottom lip. "Other than finding out where we stand, there's nothing we can do," she replied.

Ferdibrand nodded vigorously, grasping the situation. "Then we must take advantage of the current disorganization and send three hobbits out to find out where we stand," he added.

Pearl grimaced. "Well," she said, "I suppose there's nothing for it but to carry out the plan. The question is, who can we send? At least one has to have the authority and wisdom to make decisions on the Thain's behalf, and we need to be able to trust all three of them completely. They will need to be physically strong, stealthy and quick thinking."

Everard relaxed, smiling wryly. "Well," he shrugged, "The first step is appointing their leader, and then they can probably choose the other two. I can think of one good person for the job, and if she agrees, then I offer my services."

"Vinca?" Pimpernel murmured, fixing her eyes on her little sister. All eyes fixed on Pervinca, a girl only two years above her coming of age.

"All right," Pervinca said. "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Rings**

Pervinca Took sat alone in the library of Great Smials, pushing aside yet another of the books that usually held so much comfort to her. She sighed, pressing her head in her hands. She lightly touched her sheathed knife, which lay sinking into the old wooden table.

It was a beautiful weapon. The gold rimmed hilt was of the strongest steel, but furnished so that it caught the light in a way that reflected rainbow colours around the room. It had been made to suit her grasp and her style. It was sheathed with a thin layer of bronze, coated with the finest leather. It shone when unsheathed, catching the light in a dangerously beautiful manner. Although the surface appeared smooth, it was probably the sharpest weapon in the Shire.

It wasn't the task at hand that tortured her; it was the reasons the task needed to be done. One year ago, everything had been, well, normal. The Shire had been the Shire. Then Pippin had gone off with Merry and Frodo, and the people had begun to look to her for guidance in their personal lives.

She smiled despite herself, remembering her little brother's mischievous smile and perpetual humour. She had guessed in the months before that he had planned to go away, though why she had never learned. When she had confronted Pippin, he had confirmed her suspicion but told her only one thing- that he would be accompanied by Merry, Frodo and Sam Gamgee.

That led to one more question: who would accompany her? She was definitely going to take Everard up on his offer, but whom else? She had asked both Pearl and Pimpernal, but Father couldn't spare them and it would be inappropriate for her to have any sort of authority over her older sisters. If only Pippin was still there…

But Pippin was gone. And it didn't do to dwell on the past, dreams, what might have been, or anything, really. Not when you are the Thain's daughter and have just been appointed a task which could mean your death.

She heard the door creak open behind her. Instantly, she spun round, unsheathing her knife as she moved.

Her father stood in the doorway, bags underneath his eyes. She relaxed. "You're on an edge," he said gruffly but kindly. "What ails you?"

"Oh, you'll never guess," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Despite himself, Paladin chuckled, but he was worried for her. She was dangerously beautiful, the way she held her weapon in front of her, determination amid sadness deep within her eyes. What was the world coming too, that a young girl must carry a knife with her wherever she went? "The Shire has changed so much in the last year," he murmured.

"You have a talent for understatement, Father" said Pervinca.

"Okay, Vinca," said Paladin, easing himself into a nearby lounge chair. "What's the plan?"

"Pearl shoots an arrow to some random guard, telling him that his post has changed, Everard and I get out via the empty post and away we go. We make for Buckland, and if that's not possible, we improvise," Pervinca gabbled. Perhaps she sounded rash, but it calmed her down to talk in such a way, to make everything sound simple. Besides, it was pretty much true.

Paladin did not like it, but nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose that's the best that can be done. And if there was ever anyone that could do it, it's you".

"Or Pippin," Pervinca said suddenly.

Paladin nodded. "Yes. Or Pippin."

* * *

><p>Pippin's grin was made even more maniacal due to the current situation.<p>

Rollin, one of his companions, shook his head. "You - want - to get yourself captured."

Pippin nodded vigorously. "Of course," he said. "If we were any further away from Tookland I'd be worried they'd use me for - ahem- _negotiating _with Merry, Sam and Frodo, but because we're this close..."

Rollin shook his head again. "Sorry, Captain Peregrin, but I don't like it. There are so many things that could go wrong. What if they decided you were too dangerous, and decided to kill you?"

"They won't, I'm too valuable."

"Modest, aren't we?" perked up Drinlo, Rollin's brother.

Pippin chuckled. Of all the bubbly young lads that had decided to accompany him (never mind that a good many of them were older than he was) he was closest to Rollin and Drinlo. They were funny, light-hearted, strong and smart, and they knew always when to stop fooling around and be serious. Pippin wasn't one to make any sort of estimate about the future (or he wasn't anymore, anyway) but he suspected that he had made a couple of friends he would have for the rest of his life.

"In all fairness, Drinlo," he replied, "I am the son of the Thain."

Rollin, for some reason, found this remarkably funny and burst out laughing. Pippin and Drinlo (who quite agreed with the plan) took advantage of Rollin's current disposition to discuss it. "Anyway, even if they do decide to kill you, or to not take you to Great Smials, we just interfere early, right?" said Drinlo. Only two members of the party, including Pippin, were actually going to get captured. The rest were to follow them and, once in Tuckborough, ambush them.

"Of course," said Pippin again.

"Well, since Drinlo's so enthusiastic," said Rollin, apparently recovered, "I guess he'll be the one to get captured with Pippin."

"Of course," said Drinlo in a perfect imitation of Pippin.

"Well then, I guess it's settled," said Pippin. "All in agreement say Pip-"

"Rollin," interrupted Rollin.

"Piprollin," shouted Drinlo.

One by one, the previously silent team members voiced their agreement. Rollin was last, and he claimed only to do it for a chance to rescue his younger brother. _Ah well, so long as he does agree,_ thought Pippin.

"We have a plan," Pippin announced.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," muttered Rollin.

* * *

><p>A highly determined Pervinca Took furiously tacked up her pony. Beside her, Everard was doing the same, but not with quite so much aggression. Across from them, Negrinard, a childhood friend of Pervinca, Pippin and Everard, sat mounted upon his own pony, trotting it around in circles.<p>

Paladin surveyed the trio with some interest, concern for his daughter etched across his face. He saw Pervinca strap her knife to her belt, and sling her pack across her back. In unison, she and Everard mounted their ponies, and together they rode out to join Negrinard.

Minutes later, Pearl Took came galloping down the hill, her dark hair flying back off her face. "You're all set," she said. "The post just behind the garden of Great Smials is currently unguarded. Pimpernal's over there, waiting for you."

"Fabulous," said Pervinca. "We are go."

* * *

><p>A party of ruffians stood ahead. Seven hobbits stealthily rode up behind them. As they drew nearer, Pippin and Drinlo reigned into the middle, within full view but not within earshot of the ruffians.<p>

"Fabulous," said Pippin. "We are go."

**Thanks to Lyrical Ballads for your encouraging reviews. I've noticed all the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter too, so i've just gone through and corrected them.  
><strong>

**Also, I don't really know what to do with Everard. I'm thinking about making him a traitor but i'm not sure. Or maybe Negrinard should be a traitor?  
>What do you think?<strong>

**Will try to update soon. The school holidays are coming up, so i'll have time then to work on this fic.**

**Please, pretty please review! Constructive criticism welcome!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own Lord of the Rings!**

**Thank you Lyrical Ballads for your encouraging reviews**

Perhaps it was a little obvious, simply charging into the pack of ruffians. Perhaps it was a little melodramatic of Pippin, to shout at the top of his voice "Flee, Drinlo! Save yourself !" and of Drinlo to shout back, "I'm not leaving you, Fine Captain Peregrin!" The Ruffians, however, were so overjoyed and flabbergasted by their luck that they laughed off any budding caution. In seconds, Pippin had been dragged off his pony and bound almost as tightly as he had been when he'd been with the Orcs. Beside him, Drinlo was pretending to struggle, before choosing the most perfectly realistic time to submit to being tied up.

Pippin grinned to himself. So far, everything was going to plan and they were altogether having a lot of fun. He and Drinlo were thrown together in the center of the camp, as the Ruffians discussed them frantically.

"We've got one of them!" Pippin heard one shout. "One of the four who are causing so much trouble!"

"Peregrin Took, his name is," said another, much calmer voice. "Son of the so-called Thain, in No-Go land." Pippin perked up in surprise. They knew him? He was expecting to have to drop hints. This was potentially quite bad. He was also slightly offended. No-go land? He had been expecting something slightly more vile than that.

"Who cares who he is?" said the younger, more excited Ruffian, "take him back to Sharkey's, the other three will bow to our will."

"Yes, perhaps they would," said the older one, "but considering the way they behaved when they were 'arrested,' I wouldn't count on it. Honestly, boy, didn't you hear me tell you he was the Thain's son? He's practically a direct invitation into Tuckborough!"

The younger ruffian laughed. "So, we're going to be able to get those Tooks at last? Sharkey will be pleased."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said a third ruffian, "Let's be off!"

Pippin and Drinlo were hauled to their feet and dragged onto a horse. Pippin grinned. So they were bound for Tookland. Brilliant.

* * *

><p>Pervinca felt the wind in her hair as she shot out into the daylight. Flanked by Everard and Negrinard, she galloped forth into fields that had before never looked so green. It had been barely a minute since Pimpernel had given the signal, and her heart sailed lightly like a feather.<p>

Despite herself and despite everything, Pervinca laughed. For the first time in one long year, she was free.

"Vinca! What are we going to do now?" she heard Everard shout above the wind.

Without breaking her pace, Pervinca turned in her saddle, grinning maniacally. "I don't know," she shouted, "Who cares?"

Negrinard grinned at Everard, rolling his eyes. "I know somewhere," he called back, "While we're there, we can ask how everything is, and if all's well we can make for Buckland tomorrow! It's quite a way away, but we'll be there by nightfall!"

"The further the better," cried Pervinca.

Everard laughed. "I'm not sure your pony would agree with that, Vinca. Where is it, Neggy?"

Negrinard cringed at the hated childhood nickname. "I'll show you. It's a farm, run by a farmer and his daughter. It's called Long Cleeve."

"Is she pretty?" Everard asked.

"Who?" Negrinard shot back.

"The farmer's daughter!" Everard replied

Negrinard smiled to himself. "Oh, yes. Diamond of Long Cleeve is very pretty."

* * *

><p>"Wonder how Mr Pippin plans on getting into Tookland," mentioned Sam in a conversational tone.<p>

Frodo and Merry, for some reason, suddenly burst out laughing.

"What," said Sam indignantly. "I was just wondering."

At this, Merry just laughed harder. Frodo, however, managed to get a hold on himself.

"No, it's not you, Sam," said Frodo, "It's just the thought of what Pippin could possibly have decided to do. Because whatever it is, it's bound to be overly extravagant and dramatic."

Sam chuckled. "Well, Mr Pippin is a bit of a Drama Queen."

* * *

><p>It was a little past five o'clock when Pervinca, Everard and Negrinard arrived at the old, downcast farm. After putting their ponies in the stables, they carefully approached the rather large hobbit hole. Negrinard hesitated for a second, and then knocked on the door.<p>

Someone stirred within the hole. Slow, cautious footsteps approached the door, accompanied by sharp, ragged breathing. Several locks clicked, and the door opened ever so slightly. A middle aged hobbit peered out.

"Good evening, Uncle," said Negrinard in a low tone.

The farmer shook his head and opened the door. "Alas, lad," he said. "Evening it may be, but a good one it is not. It has been a long time since there was last a good evening. But how did you get out of Tuckborough? Come inside, you have much to explain."

The farmer moved a little to the side to let Negrinard pass, then beckoned to Pervinca and Everard to follow him. They hesitated for a moment, then moved inside.

The farmer's home was beautifully furnished. The wooden floorboards were polished so that they shone, and the antique-looking furniture was decorated with many valuable-looking ornaments. Pervinca shuffled inside, afraid to touch anything lest she break or taint it.

The farmer led the trio into a small, dining room. He waved at the table, saying "Take a seat. Diamond just went to fetch the water. She will be back soon and we shall eat." He then busied himself in the kitchen. "Introduce us, Negrinard," he called.

Negrinard nodded. "Uncle, this is Pervinca Took, daughter of the Thain, and Everard Took. Ed, Vinca, this is Jarred Took," he said.

"Well, don't we have a big family tree," Jarred Took chuckled. "Daughter of the Thain, eh? Well, I'm honoured to have you. If you don't mind, It'll be good for Diamond to have another girl close to her own age around. She rarely does have good company."

Pervinca smiled. "Thank you, Uncle," she replied. "I'm honoured to be here. It's very good of you to take us in for the night, and I'm looking forward to meeting Diamond."

"I could hardly leave you out starving, now could I?" said Jarred gruffly, "As tempting as it would be to leave Negrinard out. Besides, Diamond and I both like a good story, which you doubtless have."

They heard a knock on the door. "That'll be Diamond," said Jarred, "Negrinard, could you get the door?"

Negrinard dutifully got up and walked out, smiling. Pervinca heard a high-pitched squeal and two very warm, enthusiastic greetings. A few minutes later, Negrinard re-entered the room, accompanied by a slender girl with jet black hair.

"Ed, Vinca, this is Diamond Took. Diamond, this is Pervinca Took and Everard Took, from Great Smials."

Diamond stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you," she said. "How on earth did you get of Tookland?"

Pervinca smiled. "Sit down, I'll explain."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Pervinca and Diamond lay on their mattresses, talking in hushed tones.<p>

"I wish I had a big family," Diamond sighed. "As long as I can remember, it's just been me and dad, and Negrinard when he comes to stay. You have a brother and three sisters!"

"Had a brother," Pervinca reminded her. "He disappeared before the Ruffians came."

"He could well still be alive, Vinca. Have a little faith!"

"Maybe," Pervinca sighed, "but I'd rather not get my hopes up."

"But why give up hope now?" Diamond responded, "It's one of the last things we have left. Back in Tuckborough, there must be a lot of hopes riding on you. You wouldn't want to let them down, would you?"

"No. You're right," Pervinca replied. "Besides, Pippin has a knack for getting into trouble and surviving."

"I'm always right," Diamond smirked. "I wonder what your brother would do if he was in your situation."

Pervinca burst out laughing. "Whatever it was, it'd be ridiculous," she said between giggles. "He's a bit of a Drama Queen"

* * *

><p>Rollin sat mounted, hidden from the ruffians' view, watching Pippin and Drinlo's ridiculous display. "What a Drama Queen," he grinned.<p>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe how long it's been so long since I last updated, I'm so sorry! It's been, wow, three months! Well, I'm hoping to finish this story over the next few weeks, so updates should be more frequent from now on. Hopefully.**

**Thank you so much to Lyrical Ballads and Tilly for reviewing! I do really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings *sigh***

Jarred beheld Pervinca, keen interest in his eyes. "So." he said. "You want to go to Brandywine. Why?"

"We're all tired of the Ruffians," Pervinca replied. "That's why we were sent out. If we don't rise up now, we may never again get the chance. Besides, why wait?"

Jarred waved a hand. "That isn't what I asked. Why Brandywine, and not Hobbiton? The mayor's in the lockholes, so you won't be able discuss with him, but I hear things are beginning to stir down there."

News of the outside world was a rarity for Jarred and his daughter. Ever since the invasion of the ruffians, very few people came by that way. They had to be perceptive, sorting through the Ruffian's comments in order to determine the lies and the truths.

"You're probably right," agreed Pevinca, "but now that Frodo Baggins has left, I don't know anyone in Hobbiton who I trust. I'd rather take counsel with my uncle before doing anything. Besides, isn't it better to raise the Shire behind the Ruffians' backs before we go charging into action?"

"And you don't want to go charging into Hobbiton upon false hope." Jarred and Pervinca spun round, to see Diamond in the doorway. "This way, you'll have a whole army of Brandybucks at your back. When do you leave, Vinca?"

Pervinca groaned. The temptation to stay another few days was enormous, but she knew that days would become weeks, and weeks, months. No, she'd have to leave fairly soon."We should really be going as soon as possible," she sighed, reluctance evident in her voice. "It's to late to leave today, but if we leave early tomorrow, we should make it by nightfall.

"Your poor pony," Diamond laughed bitterly. "But it's achievable."

Jarred nodded towards his daughter. "We hear very little, nowadays," he said. "No-one comes by here except Ruffians, and I would not happily believe anything they said."

Diamond shrugged. "It is true that much of what they say are lies, Father. But in every lie there is a grain of truth. We need only to find it."

Jarred nodded. 'True, he agreed, getting to his feet. "Well, as much I'm sure they'd like to, the pigs aren't going to feed themselves. I'll see you later."

Diamond turned to Pervinca. "It's a good plan," she added abruptly. "It's definitely better to stir the Shire behind Old Lotho's back. But what do you plan to do after Buckland?"

"Then we attack," replied Pervinca, determination flashing in her eyes. Diamond nodded, admiring the steel in Pervinca's voice, but she couldn't help cracking a smile at how much the older girl had overlooked. She raised one eyebrow.

"Talking about overthrowing already? My, my, Vinca, I like your ambition. But what about the Tooks? You're not just going to leave them, are you? They'd be quite a formidable force, and unless you release them, they could be used as bait. Besides, I doubt you could win without them."

Pervinca nodded. "I'll send Everard back with some Bucklanders." She figured Everard would be far more widely recognized throughout Tuckborough than Negrinard, and Everard's return would spark more hope. For a second, her heart went out to her parents and sisters, wondering what they would think when Everard came charging in alone. They had already lost Pippin… she noticed Diamond was beginning to look impatient. "The Ruffians' force isn't nearly as big as we thought," she continued, "so that shouldn't be a problem. Everard'll call by here before and after the attack, so you'll know what's going on. Meanwhile, Negrinard and I will rouse the rest of the Shire, excluding Hobbiton. Then we'll attack." Being the Thain's daughter, Pervinca knew that the people would listen to her.

Diamond stepped back, impressed. Apparently Pervinca had done quite a lot of thinking since they had talked about this last night. "What were you thinking of doing in terms of battle strategy?" she asked.

Pervinca shrugged. "Meh. We'll work that out in Buckland."

Diamond nodded. It made sense to wait on the advice of the Brandybucks. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, a thought that made her cringe with amusement. "Have you told Everard and Negrinard your plan yet?" she asked.

Pervinca chewed her bottom lip. "Well, no, but..."

"You might want to do that," Diamond insisted. "You know, run the plan past them."

"What plan?" As if in cue, Everard and Negrinard appeared in the doorway.

Diamond grinned evilly. "Vinca will explain," she said, playfully pushing the older girl in the direction of Everard and Negrinard. "By the way, I'd like to come with you to Buckland."

Pervinca shook her head. "No, don't. There's three of us, that's more than enough. We want to stay inconspicuous. Besides, we need you here in case we need to send an urgent message to Great Smials or something."

Diamond shrugged. "My Father can take care of that," she said, rather unconvincingly, for she herself knew that Pervinca was right. She was far more needed here. If something happened in Tookland, she would be the first to know. She sighed. As much as she longed for some excitement in her dull, repetitive life, she knew she'd be more of a burden then a help if she was to accompany them. She could not use a weapon and was a poor rider. "You're right," she conceded. "But if there's anything I can do to help, in any way, let me know."

"Thanks, Diamond," replied Pervinca. "You've already done plenty. Nevertheless, we may take you up on that."

"Please do," replied Diamond. "I'd like something to do."

Pervinca hurriedly told the boys her plan. To her relief, they both nodded approvingly, and the five of them briefly discussed the plan, improving it where they could. Upon finishing the intense discussion, they broke apart, with an unspoken agreement not to speak of the plan again, until it was time for Pervinca, Everard and Negrinard to leave.

* * *

><p>Negrinard burst outside, deeply inhaling the cool, fresh air. He smiled. For the first time, he was able to fully appreciate his surroundings. He had spent much of his childhood here, running and shouting with Diamond in the rolling, green pastures. As he scanned the beautiful farm around him, he caught sight of a figure, slouching on a sack of hay just outside the stable. It was Diamond, he was sure of it. He'd know that wispy black hair anywhere.<p>

He ran towards the stable, stopping about five meters from where Diamond sat, staring out into the distance. He approached her in silence, than sidled in beside his old friend, calmly waiting for her to speak.

"You can see so much from here," Diamond said at last.

Negrinard nodded.

"I haven't actually been to most of it," said Diamond. "I've only left Long Cleeve three times in my life, and I've never been further than Tookland."

Suddenly, Negrinard understood what was troubling his old friend. "You're going to have to leave, one day, and you don't know what's ahead of you." He stated. "You long to leave but you're afraid."

Diamond sighed. "Yes. That's partly why I wanted to come with you," she replied. "I wanted to get out, once and for all."

"But only partly?" asked Negrinard.

Diamond looked at him, her vivid green eyes full of wistful tears. "I want an adventure, Neggy," she told him. "I know barely being affected by the Ruffians is a blessing. But my life feels so meaningless at the moment."

For once Negrinard didn't mind the nickname. "It won't always be that way," he assured her. "I can't say my situation quite matches yours, but when I agreed to accompany Vinca, I had no idea what the outside world had become. So I understand what you're feeling. He thudded his old friend on the shoulder. "Cheer up, Diamond. Mark my words, you'll have your adventure by the time this is through."

"Do you really believe we can win?" she asked him.

"I have to," he replied. "We have to. Otherwise, we have no hope, and our efforts will be all for nothing."

Diamond nodded. The prospect of a revolution terrified her, but it had to happen. And she was not simply going to sit by and watch when it did.

* * *

><p>Merry crouched in the bushes, shocked at the Ruffian's jeering and what he was seeing. A grown hobbit not going to bed when told, a crime worthy of whipping?<p>

As the party of Ruffians approached, Farmer Cotton patted him on the shoulder, than stepped out to meet them. Merry admired the hobbit's courage. Although his brain knew full well that there was an army of hobbits at his back, it took courage to stand in front of one's oppressors, and to simply tell them the skedaddle, as Farmer Cotton was.

"'_Who are you and what d'you think you're doing?' said the ruffian-leader._

_Farmer Cotton looked at him slowly. 'I was just going to ask you that,' he said. 'This isn't your country, and you're not wanted.'_

'_Well, you're wanted, anyhow,' said the leader. 'We want you. Take him, lads! Lockholes for him, and give him something to keep him quiet!'_

_The men took one step forward and stopped short. There rose a roar of voices all round them, and suddenly, they were aware that Farmer Cotton was not all alone. They were surrounded. In the dark on the edge of the firelight stood a ring of hobbits that had crept up out of the shadows. There was nearly two hundred of them, all holding some weapon. _

_Merry stepped forward. 'We have met before,' he said to the leader, 'and I warned you not to come back here. I warn you again: you are standing in the light and you are covered by archers. If you lay a finger on this farmer, or on anyone else, you will be shot at once. Lay down any weapons that you have!' _

_The leader looked round. He was trapped. But he was not scared, not now with a score of his fellows to back him. He knew too little of hobbits to understand his peril. Foolishly, he decided to fight. It would be easy to break out._

'_At 'em, lads!' he cried. 'Let 'em have it!' _

_With a long knife in his left hand and a club in the other he made a rush at the ring, trying to burst out back towards Hobbiton. He aimed a savage blow at Merry who stood in his way. He fell dead, with four arrows in him."_

_-Return of the King, pgs 352-353, Grafton Paperback Edition_

Merry smiled with grim satisfaction as he watched the battle, or lack thereof, unfold around him. The loss of their leader had caused the Ruffians to give in fairly quickly. Farmer Cotton sidled up beside him. "That was easy," he said.

"It's going to get harder," replied Merry. "I wish Pippin would hurry up with those Tooks.

"Be patient," said Farmer Cotton. "Tuckborough is quite a way away, and Tooks can take quite a lot of convincing."

"I know, but they are needed here," sghed Merry. "And he's been a while." Merry knew it was irrational to think that any harm could possibly have come to his friend and partner in crime. Pippin was more than capable of looking after himself. Nevertheless, there was Ruffians everywhere, and Pippin had only six companions.

Seeing the worry creased upon the younger hobbit's brow, the Farmer thudded Merry on the back. "Pippin'll be right," he assured him. "Even if the Ruffian's did capture him, he could probably talk himself out of it."

Merry grinned. "I know," he said. "Now let's go and find Frodo and Sam, shall we?"

A smile played upon Farmer Cotton's lips. "Yes, we should do that. Although I suspect that wherever Rosie is, Sam won't be too far away…"

* * *

><p>Calling farewell, Pervinca, Everard and Negrinard once again mounted their ponies and shot out into the light.<p>

Diamond watched them go, inhaling the cool, early morning air. She gazed over the rolling hills and pastures, a yearning within her. Her father had taught her more then she'd ever have learnt in a school. She was bright and intelligent, but she didn't truly know what it was like to live in the real world. She wanted to travel, to adventure, to discover the world for herself.

She wanted to live.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is very, very welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Lord of the Rings in my mind. It actually belongs to JRR Tolkien, but I wish it belonged to me!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, Lyrical Ballads and Tilly!**

They rode forward at a steady canter. It was crucial to get the speed right – too slow, and they wouldn't reach Buckland on time, too fast and their ponies would tire, and they wouldn't reach Buckland at all. Pervinca fidgeted with her dagger. She hadn't needed to use it yet, and she hoped she wouldn't have to. Somehow, she doubted that, though.

Suddenly, Pervinca caught sight of something that made stop short in her tracks. The blood drained from her face. Everard glanced at her, and then caught Negrinard's eye, who nodded in acknowledgement, worry etched across his face. Cautiously, they reined up either side of her.

A party of Ruffians lay up ahead. In the center, heavily bound, were two hobbits. One of them was quite large, and well above the respectable size for a hobbit to be. Everard knew that wavy dark hair, those bright blue eyes. They belonged to Pippin. But it couldn't be Pippin. Pippin was gone, and besides, he was much smaller than that. But apparently Pervinca was entirely willing to overlook these details.

Before Everard or Negrinard could stop her, Pervinca shot off towards them, desperate to free the hobbit she believed to be her brother. Her companions glanced at each other in alarm, than took off after her.

* * *

><p>Pervinca galloped down towards the Ruffians, her eyes and dagger glinting dangerously, her face a raging storm. She was flanked by Negrinard and Everard as they desperately tried to stop her. They were quite a terrifying sight, but as the Ruffians saw them charging towards them, they laughed. After all, what chance did a scrawny hobbit-lass and two reluctant hobbit lads stand against them?<p>

Even Drinlo nearly cracked a smile at the ridiculousness of what they were attempting, but the temptation vanished when he caught sight of Pippin's distressed face. Drinlo edged closer to him. "Do you know them?" he whispered hoarsely.

Pippin nodded, his face as pale as that of a ghost. "She's my sister," he replied.

The trio was much more effective then they appeared, but they stood no chance against the Ruffians. Even so, there was a hint of annoyance in Pippin's eyes. "Come on, Vinca," he muttered, "you can fight better than that." Drinlo certainly hoped so. She was holding her own, angrily and ferociously hacking at any of the Ruffians that stood in her way, but her defenses were pathetic. She would have been long dead had her two companions not been guarding her so cautiously.

The number of guards surrounding Pippin and Drinlo suddenly increased. The Ruffians grabbed Drinlo, who then looked up to see that Pippin was being held up high, a dagger at his neck. "Lower your weapons!" the lead Ruffian cried.

Drinlo's mind raced fervently, as he felt the cold, sharp steel against his own neck. Their three 'rescuers' were doomed to failure, but they had cost the Ruffians about five men already. Afterwards, they'd keep Pippin, and possibly his sister if they knew who she was, being the children of the Thain. But as for the rest of them, the Ruffians wouldn't risk keeping them any longer. They were going to die. Unless…

"Rollin!" he cried, as loud as his tired, sore throat would allow.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Rollin sighed. If twenty hobbits had been travelling to Tuckborough, they would have been there by now. But the Ruffians were drunk and lazy, so they had only covered a third of the distance.<p>

The main dilemma was a matter of stealth. There weren't always trees and bushes for the hobbits to conceal themselves. It was difficult to stay out of sight, yet close enough to be able to reach Pippin and Drinlo quickly if needed. A party of twenty loud, clunky, armed men was easier to spot than five hobbits, but the original plan of keeping them surrounded at all times wasn't going to work.

Rollin solved the problem by setting his party in a curved formation, about three hundred meters behind the Ruffians. It was unlikely they'd be seen, and even if they were, the Ruffians would probably think nothing of it. So long as they didn't shout, they wouldn't be heard. If something was to happen, and they needed to break Pippin and Drinlo out early, it was a simple matter of charging forward, and attacking the Ruffians from behind. The only problem now was knowing if there was a problem.

Rollin solved this by having someone scouting forward on foot, at all times, but he had his doubts about this. If something happened, would a scout be able to get back to them on time? And what if the scout was caught? Of course, all this was most likely irrational, considering they probably wouldn't need to ambush until they neared Tookland, where there was plenty of bushland they could hide in, according to Pippin. But Rollin wasn't sure it would still be there, and besides, that was his little brother in the Ruffians' camp, as well as the son of the Thain.

Rollin looked up to see the hobbit that was currently supposed to be scouting sprinting towards him. Rollin reached down to support him, and the hobbit grasped his arm gratefully. "Draffo?" Rollin asked, "What has happened?"

Draffo took a deep, shaky breath. "Three hobbits attacked," he replied breathlessly. "Tried to rescue Captain Peregrin. They're failing…"

Rollin chewed his lower lip. Of all the inconvenient things that could have happened… Suddenly, he heard his brother's cry, rolling over to them. "Rollin!"

Rollin needed no more convincing. "Charge!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Everard couldn't believe it. Minutes ago, Pervinca had been calm and composed. Now she was going crazy. Never before, to the best of his knowledge, had she ever allowed herself to be overcome by her emotions the way she was now. And now they had charged into a fight there was no way they could win. So much for the plans they had to free the Shire. Although, the fact that Pippin had just turned up made Everard suspect that their plans would have to be discarded anyway.<p>

Now they were battling for their lives, in a fight they couldn't win. When the lead Ruffian seized Pippin and held him above their heads, demanding they lower their weapons, they swallowed their pride and complied. Pervinca's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to Everard and Negrinard, but her eyes were fixed on Pippin. "Why did I-" The rest of her sentence was lost, as the other captive cried out somebody's name.

What happened next was a blur. More hobbits attacked from behind, and the next Everard knew, he, Pervinca, Negrinard, Pippin and five other hobbits were battling side by side. With nine fighting Hobbits, they quickly dispatched the Ruffians.

As the last few Ruffians fled from the scene, Rollin knelt down by his brother's side. Pippin edged over towards him. "They hit him in the temple with the hilt of a dagger. Hard. But he's strong. He'll be alright"

Rollin nodded, cradling his brother's head in his arms. Pervinca stepped towards them. "Hello brother. Would you introduce us?"

Pippin blinked quickly. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Everyone, this is Pervinca, my sister. And this is Everard, who's a friend of ours. And Negrinard, another friend." Quickly he introduced the six hobbits who were, as he told them, accompanying them to Tookland to free the town. "But if you've escaped, then has something happened?"

Pervinca shook her head. Hurriedly she explained their plan, and how it had come about. Pippin laughed, and gave her a quick account of what had happened in the Shire, and told her of their plan to get into Tookland. Which Pervinca, thank you very much, had just ruined.

Negrinard rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen," he said. "Pippin, it would have been easy to get into Tuckborough. The Ruffians are keeping people in, not out. You didn't need to… be captured."

"Well I didn't know that!" replied Pippin indignantly. Everard raised his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Rollin sighed, as the day's events whirled through his mind. He had volunteered to be on watch, as he doubted he would be able to sleep. It was a warm night, so they had no need of a campfire. Not that they could risk one, anyway.<p>

He glanced at the sleeping figure of Pippin, then back down at Drinlo. To Rollin's relief, Drinlo had woken up twice in the last few hours. He would recover quickly, Rollin knew. He always did. Even as these thoughts crossed Rollin's mind, Drinlo's eyes began to flutter open. Rollin instinctively seized his brother's shoulders, and held him down as Drinlo began coughing.

Eventually, the coughing ceased, and Rollin helped his younger brother into a sitting position. Drinlo took in two, shaky breaths, than looked up at Rollin's concerned face.

"So we made it," said Drinlo. "You took your time, charging."

"And you took yours, coming around," replied Rollin. "But this is your third time, waking up. Do you remember anything, after the ambush?"

Drinlo's brow creased in thought. "No," he said finally. "Why, what happened?"

Rollin shrugged, than indicated Pervinca. "That's Pippin's sister," he said. "Her name's Pervinca, and she came here with two others. They're Tooks."

Drinlo didn't respond. Rollin glanced at him, and saw that his eyes were trailing the horizon, frozen in fear. Rollin studied where his brother was pointing, then sprung up, and began to wake the others. Drinlo followed his example.

But the time it took for seven hobbits to wake up was not enough, and even if it had been, they really wouldn't have stood a chance. There was a massive onslaught of over fifty Ruffians coming towards them, and before Drinlo knew it, he was, once again, at their mercy.

Once the hobbits were all tied up on the backs of their respective ponies, which were being led by the Ruffians, the party turned around. The Ruffians had recognized Pippin, and were now headed for Hobbiton.

**Finally some action! And a cliffy…  
>I'll try and update soon.<strong>

**Please Review! Constructive criticism welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I can get into my account! (I haven't been able to for AGES!:( ) Well, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: *groans* I don't own Lord of the Rings**

Unlike the last lot, these Ruffians were more than a group of lazy, carefree drunks. They were intelligent, well disciplined, and to Pippin's dismay, as fast as cheetahs. It took them only a day and a half to reach Hobbiton, an impressive feat, even without taking into account the size of the group.

Pippin's mind was racing, dread welling up inside him. Merry, Frodo and Sam would be distressed when they saw him, but not surprised. They would be shocked to see Pervinca, however. Merry at least would recognize Negrinard and Everard, and probably Sam and Frodo too. Pippin was fairly sure he knew why they were being taken to Hobbiton, but the Ruffians were wrong if they thought his friends would cave in when they saw him. There would be a fight, and Pippin hoped that in a matter of hours, he would be free, and, inconveniently, back to square one. The alternative was too terrible to contemplate.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed, straightening his armour. He had spent the last hour scrubbing it to perfection, before he went to go and see his old Gaffer. He knew his Gaffer was going to disapprove of the way he was dressed, but Sam saw no other reason to change his attire. It marked everything that he had been through, everywhere he had been and everything he had accomplished. Besides, with Ruffians roaming the Shire at their own will, it was best to stay armed. Nevertheless, Sam thought it wise that his armour should at least be clean.<p>

The door creaked open behind him, and in came Frodo. "Hullo Sam," said Frodo. His demeanor was cheerful enough, but the heaviness in his tone showed Samwise that something was amiss.

"Mister Frodo?" he asked. "Has something unexpected happened?"

"Come and see for yourself," replied Frodo, anxiety etched across his face. Hurriedly, they left the room, and Frodo led Sam to a verandah, that overlooked a large field. Sam gasped, for directly below them was a party of nearly fifty Ruffians, more than he had thought possible. But the most awful sight of all was Pippin, bound and gagged in the centre of the party, along with, to Sam's surprise and distress, his sister, Pervinca.

Pervinca, who was not gagged, uttered a comment that Sam could not quite make out. His gaze hardened, as one of the Ruffians struck her across the face, sending her sprawling. Pippin started towards her, but the Ruffians held him back. Pervinca quickly recovered, rising to her feet, the beginnings of a black eye forming upon her face.

"How dare they handle a lass in that way?" Samwise exclaimed, enraged. "And the Thain's daughter, to boot! Is there no limit to what they will do?"

"Maybe not, Sam," replied Frodo, sadly, "More's the pity. I feel almost sorry for them. Think of the guilt they must be feeling. Or for someone to be able to do that with no guilt…"

"Maybe so, Mister Frodo, maybe so," replied Sam, "but I can't really pity them, with how they're treating Pippin and Pervinca and all."

Merry appeared in the doorway, his face bedraggled. Farmer Cotton appeared behind him. "What are we going to do now?" sighed Merry, desperately glancing around the room, as if the answer might lie within a book or a paperweight within it.

The farmer nodded. "They sent a messenger to our door," He told them. "They want to negotiate with us. Apparently, if we come, no harm will come to us or their captives. I don't believe a word of it."

"Can't we fight them?" asked Merry recklessly. "I mean, we have them outnumbered."

"Aye," replied Sam, "but they have advantage of the higher ground. And we cannot deny that they are stronger than us. Plus, they have Pippin in their custody, providing them with leverage. To win, we'd need a very complex and well devised strategy, which we don't have time for."

"There's nothing for it then," said Frodo. "We'll go down and see what they want, exactly."

* * *

><p>Merry fidgeted with his sword, loosening it repeatedly in its sheath. Now, as they approached the Ruffians, it occurred to him that it would have been wiser if at least one of them had stayed back, in case something bad happened, which, more likely than not, it would. But by then it was too late. The Ruffians seized them as soon as they drew near, and in seconds they had joined the other captives.<p>

Pippin glanced at them, his eyes filled with anguish. He caught Merry's eye, and Merry noticed that his cousin had managed to shake off his gag. Merry held his gaze for a few moments, until Pippin turned to the lead Ruffian. "The Shire will rise, you know," Pippin told him. "My people will not put up with this oppression for long. If need be, there are Rangers nearby, and the King will send soldiers to our aid. The war in the west has been won. In the long run, you can't win."

The lead Ruffian uttered a humorless laugh. "Maybe so, little hobbit," he spat. "But it has often been said that 'when a leader goes, his cause goes with him'." He seized Pippin by the scruff of the neck. "Well, we certainly don't need this one anymore," he smirked, forcing him into a kneeling position.

Merry cried out, as did Pervinca. All the hobbits, save Pippin, began to struggle against their bonds, but to no avail. The lead Ruffian drew his sword. Pippin, knowing he had only seconds to live, closed his eyes tight shut. The Ruffian raised his sword higher and higher. Any moment, he would bring it down upon Pippin's neck, and Pippin would be no more.

_Hiss!_ An arrow shot through the air, embedding itself into the Ruffian's flesh. He fell over dead. Shocked, Pippin raised his head in the direction of where the arrow had come from.

Diamond of Long Cleave sat high upon her pony, another arrow already drawn on her crossbow. Over a hundred Shire folk stood behind her, all armed with a weapon of some sort.

* * *

><p>Ironically, the late lead Ruffian's earlier statement concerning the loss of one's leader proved true of the Ruffians, and so the Hobbits won the battle fairly quickly. When it was over and done, Pervinca, Everard and Negrinard rushed towards Diamond, enveloping her in long embraces and heartfelt thanks, not noticing the anxiety in her eyes. Pippin followed after them, keen to meet the lass who had saved his life.<p>

Diamond greeted him politely, as well as Frodo, Sam, Merry, Farmer Cotton, Rollin and Drinlo, until finally she could contain herself no longer. She looked straight at Pervinca. "They've taken Tookland," she whispered hoarsely. "It's not holding out any longer."

**Oh no, another cliffy! Bwa ha ha…  
>Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Erm, I seem to have made you wait three months. On a cliffy. Sorry about that…  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings<strong>

Pimpernel sighed, as she scanned the dreary, grey field. From her position on the lookout tower, she could see that the Ruffians were camped in the same spot, as always, ever-alert. Hobbits were perched in the walls, with crossbows drawn, as always, ever-alert. And so the uncomfortable stalemate continued. She wasn't sure how much longer they could hold out. Their supplies were already beginning to drain out.

She picked up a stone, and threw it on the ground, angrily. It was the uncertainty that frustrated her most of all. They had no way of knowing what was happening outside Tuckborough. Much hope rested upon Pervinca, but really, they didn't even know if she was alive. Pimpernel longed for something to happen, just something, _anything, _to end this constant uncertainty.

"Argh!" she cried out into thin air, kicking the dust up in front of her, and letting loose an arrow from her crossbow.

"Miss Pimpernel?" She spun round to see a young hobbit, still in his early tweens. "I think you should see this," he said. Pimpernel blinked. The boy had steel in his voice, steel that can only be heard when great courage is met with a situation that requires it. She nodded, and began to follow him to the other side of the tower. "Look through here," he said urgently, beckoning towards a small crack in the wall.

Pimpernel gasped, unable to believe her eyes. She blinked quickly, desperately hoping she was dreaming. Five hobbits lay dead on the ground, and some forty Ruffians were charging towards Great Smials. "No," she found herself whispering. "No. No."

Eventually she managed to get a grip on the cold feeling of dread creeping up her spine, and came to a decision. She turned to the tweenager. "What's your name, lad?"

The lad paused for a second. "Tomlin, Miss," he replied.

Pimpernel smiled at him. "Tomlin," she said, "go to my sister. Tell her to sound the warning bells. And tell her to prepare to fight. I'll hold them off." Tomlin opened his mouth to object, then closed it, and ran off.

Pimpernel turned to the dozen other hobbits who had gathered behind her. "Who's with me?" she asked them.

And so thirteen hobbits charged towards the forty Ruffians, intending to buy as much time for Tuckborough as they could. Pimpernel Took stood at their head, prepared to fight her final battle.

* * *

><p>Frodo glanced around warily as the dust flew back into his eyes. Sighing, he watched Pippin leave again. Pippin was accompanied the six hobbits who had initially set out with him, Diamond and her hobbits, Pervinca, Everard and Negrinard. This time, Merry had also gone with them. Frodo hadn't blamed him, but he wished Merry had stayed. Pippin would be fine, he knew, and Merry was far more needed here then he was in Tuckborough. "Come, Mister Frodo," said Sam from behind him. "They'll be fine. We've got to keep the Ruffians at bay until they get back."<p>

Frodo nodded, turning to face his old friend. "Yes," he replied. "There's no point moping around when there's work to be done."

* * *

><p>They were all exhausted when they set up camp for the night. Pippin pulled himself down from his horse. They had gone so far that they were now just a few hours ride from Tookland. It pained Pippin to stop, now that they were so close. After all, nearly everyone was willing to keep going. But Merry insisted on stopping. "We won't be much use to Tookland if we're all falling off our horses," he had said.<p>

Merry had been right, Pippin realized, as he watch Drinlo stagger down from his pony, and collapse onto the bed roll that Rollin had laid out for him. Pippin met Rollin's eyes. "How is he?" he asked.

Rollin sighed. "I think he's still recovering from his head wound. He still feels dizzy quite often. Not that he's told me, but I can tell."

"He shouldn't have come," replied Pippin, almost to himself.

"Aye, but he's as stubborn as you, Pippin," laughed Rollin. "I tried to convince him to stay in Hobbiton, but I had about as much chance as a goldfish out of water."

Pippin laughed. "Well, get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Rollin sank down into his bedroll, and in seconds he was out like a light, like his brother. Pippin rolled onto his back, desperately trying to follow his own advice and go to sleep, but he found himself unable to. Eventually, he got up out of his bedroll, figuring that if he was going to be awake, whoever was on watch might as well be asleep.

To his surprise, Diamond of Long Cleeve sat in the guard's position. She turned to him, and smiled. "I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Nor can I," Pippin replied, sitting down beside her. For a few minutes, they sat together in silence. "When this is over," Pippin asked, "what are you going to do?"

Diamond shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just go back to helping my father on the farm. But…"

"But?" Pippin prompted.

"I don't know," replied Diamond. "I don't think I will. I've – changed." She looked up at him. She did like Pippin, with his carefree manner, his kind, gentle heart. "What about you?"

"I don't think I have much choice in it really," sighed Pippin. "I'll go back to Tuckborough, help my father. Merry and I were thinking of living in Crickhollow together, for a while. And after that…"

"After that?" Diamond prompted.

"After that, I'll go back to Great Smials, and when my father dies I'll become Thain," Pippin finished.

Diamond nodded. The two sat together for another hour, until the next watchman came to relieve them.

* * *

><p>"Miss Pearl!" Pearl Took spun round to see a young tweenager sprinting up to her as if he was being chased by a pack of cheetahs. She stepped towards him, gripping his shoulders. Beads of the lad's sweat poured onto her hands as she steadied him. "Miss Took," he gasped, a look of urgency in his eyes.<p>

"What is it?" Pearl asked gently.

"The Ruffians," the boy gasped. "They've made it through. They're headed for the Smials. Miss Pimpernel…"

A cold had gripped Pearl's heart when she heard her sister's name. "What did she do?" she found herself whispering.

"She attacked them, with some other hobbits," the boy replied hoarsely. "She said she'd hold them off."

Pearl nodded, speechless. So now Pimpernel was gone too. First it had been Pippin, and then Pervinca had gone off on her ridiculous quest. Pearl hoped they were safe, but she doubted it. And now Pimpernel…

Tears came streaming down Pearl's face. So it had all been in vain. They had held out for so long, but for what? Pimpernel's sacrifice would give them another few hours, but what difference did it make? Tookland was falling.

"The battle isn't lost yet, cousin," came a friendly whisper from behind her. She turned round, to see Reginard. She remembered that his brother, Everard, had accompanied Pervinca on her ridiculous quest. He was right, she realized. And if Tuckborough was going to go down, they might as well go down fighting.

"You're right," she said, swallowing back her tears. "Pimpernel bought us a few hours; we might as well use them. And this lad almost killed himself bringing us the news." She turned to smile at the tweenager. "Go and rest," she told him. He nodded, and left.

"Sound the warning bells!" Pearl cried. The deafening chimes of the wind against steel answered her. She met Reginard's eye. "We'll keep fighting," she whispered, "until the very end."

"Until the very end," Reginard replied.

* * *

><p>When the Ruffians arrived, they were met with such resistance that it was hours before they gained the upper hand. But gain the upper hand they did, and it wasn't long afterwards that the residents of Tuckborough were trapped inside the Great Smials.<p>

Pearl sighed. It wasn't like they had ever really had a chance. But they would keep fighting, she knew. Until the very end. She went to stand by her father's side. Paladin smiled at his daughter as she approached. Her mother, Eglantine, stood on Paladin's other side. Together, they sauntered forward.

The lead Ruffian stepped towards them, and Paladin met his gaze defiantly. The Ruffian let out a long, cruel laugh. "Behold!" he cried, "The last of the Thain's family!" The Ruffians laughed and jeered. "I seem to picking this family off bottom to top," the lead Ruffian continued. "I did away with your foolish son almost a year ago, and last week I had the honour of being the last person your third daughter ever saw."

Every bone in Pearl's body seethed with anger and sadness when the Ruffian mentioned Pippin and Pervinca, but she bit back her tears. _Until the very end, _she thought.

"Well," the lead Ruffian added, "I suppose this one's next." He beckoned to the men behind him. Pimpernel Took was thrust forward, sending her sprawling on the ground. There was a nasty gash on the side of her face, and a look of defiance in her eye. Pearl cried out and dived towards her sister, but several Ruffians held her back. _Until the very end,_ Pimpernel mouthed. Pearl lifted her chin in reply, her eyes flashing.

"Don't worry," the Ruffian snarled. "You'll all get your turn."

Pearl cried out as Pimpernel was forced into a kneeling position. The leader indicated to the men behind him, and another Ruffian stepped forward, his sword held high above his head. Pimpernel met her father's eyes, and Paladin saw there was not a shred of regret in them.

The Ruffian raised his sword, Pearl covered her eyes. And then,_ thud! _An arrow appeared in the Ruffian's chest. He fell over, dead. Suddenly, the rocks above many of the Ruffians' heads fell down upon them. Over a hundred Shire folk sprang out from the corners, all armed and able-bodied.

Captain Peregrin came forward to face the Lead Ruffian, Pervinca on his right, Merry on his left. Pippin threw off his cloak, revealing flashing blue armour worn only by the knights of Gondor. "I am a friend of King Elessar," he told the Ruffian, "and a Knight of Gondor. The Shire is rising. You have lost."

The Son of the Thain had returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is, the Final Chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and who is going to review in the future (nudge nudge wink wink) I'm quite pleased with it, really, and I believe I'm a much better writer now than when I started it almost a year ago. Sorry for the months between updates. Maybe I'll write a sequel of some sort one day. I do love writing about Rollin and Drinlo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotR**

The door to Paladin's study creaked open. "Enter," he called, despite the fact that the hobbit at the door was clearly going to anyway. Pippin sidled in.

Paladin rose. "Son," he said, surprised. He had not known of Pippin's return. "You're back."

Pippin nodded. "It feels strange, doesn't it?"

"What feels strange?" enquired Paladin gently, leading his son towards the chair opposite his desk.

"Me, being back," replied Pippin. "It's strange. After all that happened this year, and now the Ruffians are gone, and everything's almost back to normal. Except, things can never go back to normal. Not for me, or Merry, or Frodo, or Sam."

Paladin sat back down in his chair. "Of course not," he said, leaning forward on his seat. "Is it true you're a knight of Gondor?"

Pippin grinned, indicating his uniform. "Why other reason would anyone, in their right mind, wear one of these ridiculous blue vests?" he asked. "I did try and convince Strider to change the uniform, but…"

"Strider?" Paladin asked.

"Strider, chief of the Rangers. Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. Or King Elessar of Gondor, if you're at an official banquet or something of the kind," replied Pippin. "We were traveling with him, before he was crowned."

"I see," replied Paladin. "And have you made contact with the Rangers yet?"

"Merry and I rode out before we came. The Rangers now patrol the outskirts of the Shire," Pippin replied. "The Ruffians are gone, and they won't be coming back. We've done away with their leader, Sharkey. Turned out to be someone we knew, we had quite a score to settle with him."

"So Meriadoc's here too?" asked Paladin. He really should have guessed.

"Of course he is," Pippin replied. "Everard is too. Negrinard and Vinca aren't, they went to back Long Cleeve with Diamond. They're not sure when they'll come back; I just hope Diamond comes with them when they do." Paladin, in his amusement, noticed a glint in his son's eyes when he said Diamond's name.

"So, this Diamond," mused Paladin, "friend of Negrinard, is she?"

"Aye," replied Pippin. "She's magnificent. Vinca and I would be dead if it weren't for her. Actually, so would all of you. She raised about a quarter of the Shire, then came to Hobbiton and saved my neck in the nick of time. She was the one who told us the Ruffians had breached Tookland."

"Did she, now?" laughed Paladin. "And tell me, Son, is she pretty?"

Pippin's face turned beetroot. "Yes, very - wait what?," he stammered, "I mean, no, not particularly. I mean, yes, she's pretty, but-" He caught his breath, than met his father's eye. "She's very pretty, Father. And I believe you'll like her."

"I'm sure I will," replied Paladin, "Well, I'll make sure I send her an invitation, then. And to any family she has. Does she have family?"

"She lives with her father, Jarred, but - an invitation to what, father?" Pippin quizzed.

"My Son has returned," replied Paladin. "The whole Shire must be expecting a Party in Captain Peregrin's honour."

Pippin smiled, shifting awkwardly where he sat, and immediately an ugly, half-healed mark caught Paladin's eye. It was of a reddish-brownish colour, and he could see the wound had already become infected. It was deep, and it looked as if the flesh had simply been ripped away. There was only one thing that could have caused such a wound. "Pippin," said Paladin urgently, "that, on your arm. It's a whip mark, isn't it?"

Pippin looked down at it, and then met his father with a reassuring smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Merry and I were captured by orcs at one point," he said shortly. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it. Paladin nodded, understanding. Pippin would tell him when he was ready. But still, he had to see just how badly his son had been injured during his time away. He asked Pippin to take off his shirt.

Pippin sighed. He lifted his shirt, held it up for a few seconds, and then let it fall. Paladin gasped, at the sight of his son's bloody torso. "I fought in a war, Father," Pippin groaned. "You didn't exactly expect me to come back without a scratch, did you?"

Paladin blinked back tears he hadn't known were there. "No, I knew it wouldn't be a pretty sight," he replied. "Anyway, I'm sure the lasses will love your battle wounds." Pippin laughed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Pippin. His father looked at him quizzically.

"You do know this is my study, don't you?" Paladin asked. "I invite people in."

"I know," replied Pippin, "I was just speaking on your behalf. Hullo, Merry!"

"Merry!" Paladin greeted his nephew. "Is your father well?"

"Very well, so people tell me, Uncle," replied Merry. "In fact, he was hoping you may allow him to visit you for a few days or so."

"Oh really?" replied Paladin. "Tell me, nephew, when did Saradoc leave Brandywine?"

"Just this morning, Uncle," replied Merry. "Hullo, Pip! Have you told the Thain about the troll, yet?"

"No," Paladin replied, fixing his son with a stern gaze. "Well, Son? What's this I hear about a troll? I thought you were interested in Diamond Took." Pippin glared.

"He killed a troll in the final battle," replied Merry casually. "Unfortunately, he forgot to get out of the way as it fell, so he was flattened by it. Strider believes he'll be subject to pneumonia for the rest of his life. And what's this I hear about Diamond?"

Pippin winced. "Don't concern yourself, father, there was nothing between me and the troll. It really wasn't my type."

Paladin laughed. "But didn't you say that Strider was the king?" he inquired.

"The hands of the King are the hands of a Healer," Merry and Pippin replied in unison, before dissolving into laughter. Paladin began to ask them to elaborate, but then closed his mouth, deciding that he really didn't want to know.

"Well, nice talking with you, lads," Paladin said. "I've got a party to prepare for."

* * *

><p>"Your attention, please!" cried Thain Paladin. Instantly the music stopped, and all was quiet. "I trust you are all having a marvellous night." There was a deafening roar of affirmation at this statement, and so the Thain continued. "It was quite a few decades ago now, but I seem to be remembering the eleventy-first birthday of one Bilbo Baggins." Until that point, no one had really been interested in the Thain's speech. They had all been simply listening out of respect. Their curiosity was ignited, however, when Bilbo's party was referred to.<p>

"On that day," the Thain continued, "Bilbo Baggins disappeared without a trace, and embarked on another of his adventures. And, just last year, his equally barmy heir, Frodo Baggins, also disappeared." He favoured Frodo with a smile, to make sure everyone knew he was joking. "With him, he took Samwise his gardener, my son Peregrin and my nephew Meriadoc. And now they have returned, and driven the Ruffians out of the Shire. And so, we gather here today to celebrate. I am happy, for my son, who I thought dead, has returned!" The crowd gave a big cheer.

"Peregrin, come and join me!" the Thain cried. "Frodo, Meriadoc, Samwise, join me!" A deafening applause sounded as the four travellers made their way to the front. "To a man who orchestrated many of the movements that drove the Ruffians out of the Shire! Farmer Cotton, join me!" The applause continued as Farmer Cotton made his way to the front. The Thain continued: "To Rollin and Drinlo, who were instrumental when driving the Ruffians out! To Fredagar Bolger, who fought the Ruffians when they first invaded the Shire, and alerted me so that I could keep them out of Tookland! And to Diamond of Long Cleeve, who was able to rally a good quarter of the Shire! Come join me!"

The Thain paused. "I couldn't have kept the Ruffians out of Tuckborough as long as I did, without the aid of my three daughters," he said. "Each of them has shown courage worthy of knighthood. I would like to say that I am immensely proud of all my children. To Pervinca, and her companions Everard and Negrinard. We are all well aware of their quest! To Pimpernel, who was willing to sacrifice herself to buy us time. And to Pearl, who stood by my side when all seemed lost, preparing to fight until the very end!"

Thain Paladin waved at the small group now assembled beside him. "These are just some of those who drove the Ruffians out of the Shire. They are the reason we are free to eat together today!"

And it was then, amongst all the applause and valour that the eyes of Captain Peregrin Took met those of Diamond of Long Cleeve. And it was then that Peregrin drew Diamond into his arms, and kissed her.


End file.
